


Echoy'ad

by mneiai



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental kidnapping, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Clan Mereel, Family Drama, Gen, Mandalorian Culture (Star Wars), Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Purposeful Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Mandalorians and Jedi don't mix, but when Obi-Wan's visions are too horrific for his parents to counter, he is given into the Temple's care.A collection of my fics about Mandalorian!Obi-Wan.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boba Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 23
Kudos: 254





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> I have been debating when to break things off from my Drabble Collection into its own collection and, with a fourth fic to add to this, decided it was probably time. This first chapter, like with most of these fics, is an index.
> 
> Echoy'ad comes from Echoy, which means searching or lost, and ad, which means child.

Chapter 2: Mandalorians and Jedi don't mix, but when Obi-Wan's visions are too horrific for his parents to counter, he is given into the Temple's care. Obi-Wan POV.

Chapter 3: Jango's cousin was given to the Jedi and he'd been helpless to save him. Jango POV.

Chapter 4: Obi-Wan was used to missions going badly--but being kidnapped by his long lost cousins was still unusual. Obi-Wan POV.

Chapter 5: Jaster's suspicions about Ala-Wan are confirmed. Jaster POV.


	2. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandalorians and Jedi don't mix, but when Obi-Wan's visions are too horrific for his parents to counter, he is given into the Temple's care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [in my drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161553/chapters/61974934) for an anon. More details there.

It takes Ala-Wan five planets to find a Jedi. When she does, she spends a whole day observing him, blending into the market where he seems to be collecting information, before approaching him. 

This was not _done_. And, yet, she had no other choice.

He was wary of her, as he _should_ be. Her _beskar'gam_ was back on her ship, as was much of her weaponry, but no _Haat'ade_ would ever be less than a challenge. 

Still, perhaps using the magic that the Jedi controlled, he heard the truth in her words and went back to that ship. To her precious _ad_ , the greatest treasure she'd ever earned.

Her _riduur_ would never forgive her for this, no matter the reason, but she was on the other side of the galaxy on a job that would take at least another dozen days to finish. It would be too late, then, to reverse what Ala-Wan was doing.

She would never understand, born and raised _Mando'ad_. Ala-Wan had fallen in love with her, had given up her past Stewjoni culture and sworn to the _Mand'alor_ for her, but they were not the same, no matter what the _Mando'ade_ said of a _cin vhetin_. 

Their son was not having nightmares. Ala-Wan could not keep pretending he was, not when too many of the horrific things he had seen had already come true. Deaths, lost battles, famines in worlds the five year old had never learnt of but could describe in great detail.

They could not help him.

The Jedi were the only ones who could.

He held his _buir_ for as long as he could before he silently followed the Jedi away, glancing back at her constantly until he could see her no more. She'd explained it as well as she could, but she knew the reality would not be clear to him at first.

When it was, she could only hope her little Obi-Wan forgave her someday. That he understood why she had to do this.

***

Obi-Wan is eleven years old when Master Tyvokka takes him as his Padawan learner. Some might say he doesn't deserve it, Master Tyvokka so well-regarded and a member of the High Council at that, but he had known it would be so. They were both too strong in the Unifying Force and the Master had been the one his _buir_ had trusted to bring him to the Temple. That _aay'han_ had forged a connection between them, even before a Force bond developed.

His relief, still, was palpable. For all that he had been among the Jedi for six years, he still remembered what his life had been like before the creche. He remembered his _buire_ , he remembered their lessons. Being raised as a _jetii_ on _Coruscanta_ would not make him _dar'manda_. 

For all his position as a Council member, Master Tyvokka understood that. He never asked Obi-Wan to give up what little he had of his culture, even though it sometimes made encounters with other Jedi awkward. 

As he grew, it became worse. Maybe the other Masters were fine when it was an Initiate slipping _Mando'a_ into their speech or was more interested in hand-to-hand combat than others, but for a Padawan it was different.

Master Tyvokka did what he could. Obi-Wan's lineage brother, Plo Koon, and his friends like Qui-Gon Jinn tried, as well.

It felt almost like he was being mocked, when they were sent to Mandalore. Obi-Wan _knew_ that wasn't actually the case--after all, he was probably the most fluent in the language and culture of any Jedi--but it seemed like a test.

Every moment there he thought of Master Jinn's last apprentice, who had returned home and _betrayed_ the Order. He could not become like him, _ijaat_ demanded that he not. He may not yet be a Knight, may not have sworn himself to the Jedi yet, but he'd worked too hard, had too much of their trust, to let himself be anything but a future Jedi Knight.

When the _Mando'ade_ heard his full name, it meant something to them. It made even Satine Kryze, who they were guarding, nervous. No one would tell him why, as though they were protecting him.

No one would tell him until he finally just asked an opponent while they were fighting _Kyr'tsad_. The _hut'uun_ had found it hilarious, and finally told him of the history he'd not known--he was all that was left of his Clan and House.

They saved the Duchess, his skin crawling and mind screaming as they reaffirmed New Mandalorian power.

He left beside his Master and was informed it had all been a test--that soon enough he'd be a Knight.

Standing in the Council chambers, where he'd spent so many happy hours of his Padawan years with his Master, that did not bring him the joy he had expected.

***

He was twenty-four years old when he became a Sith Killer. 

The mission was more difficult than it could have been, but exactly what the Force had told he and his Master to expect. It had gone more smoothly for them, they knew, than it would have for any other pair, the Unifying Force loved Master Tyvokka and the Master would claim it loved Obi-Wan, as well.

They had expected betrayal at every turn, had sensed the Darkness seeped through the plots against Naboo. Neither of them had expected an _actual_ Sith, but between the Wookie Master and a Mandalorian Knight, with a bond as strong as _beskar_ , they were all-but destined to triumph.

For once, Obi-Wan didn't feel like he was precariously straddling two cultures at odds. He was floating high on the praise and regard from his peers, the affirmation of his Knighthood. 

He was twenty-four when he let himself forget more and more of his past, use less and less of his language. He released the regrets and grief for his family into the Force and let the Light comfort him through it all. He was a Jedi and that was what he was meant to be.

***

He was thirty-five when he found out that (of course) _Kyr'tsad_ was full of liars. And that every moment of the last eleven years of trying to extract himself from his past, to be a _Jedi_ and not _Mando'ad_ , had been a lie he was telling himself.

The Kaminoan stood with him outside an open door, completely unaware of what she was doing as she introduced Jedi Master Obi-Wan Mereel to the _beroya_ Jango Fett.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically, I was thinking one of Obi-Wan's moms was a Stewjoni who fell in love with a Mandalorian (who happened to be Jaster Mereel's sister).
> 
> Mando'a is gender neutral and I love that. So I use the various family relationships in Mando'a because so many of those are gendered in English (mother, sister, son, nephew...) and the gender neutral ones tend to read a little awkward/former (sibling, spouse). I also keep the words that are directly tied to Mandalorian culture or are being used to make a particular point.
> 
> Mando'a:  
> beskar'gam - armor  
> Haat'ade - True Mandalorians  
> riduur - spouse  
> cin vhetin - white field, becoming Mandalorian and basically getting a blank slate  
> buir/buire - parent/parents  
> aay'han - bittersweet perfect moment of joy and mourning  
> jetii - Jedi  
> dar'manda - disgraced former Mandalorian  
> ijaat - honor  
> hut'uun - coward (very awful insult)  
> beroya - bounty hunter


	3. Jango POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jango's cousin was given to the Jedi and he'd been helpless to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted in my [drabble collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161553/chapters/62511973).

Jango's history was written in regrets and betrayals. 

When he was on Kamino was when they were loudest in his memories, crawling through his dreams. His buir, Galidraan, the weight of chains, the people who had died and the people he'd let down.

Staring through the door, now, was another one.

When his dar'ba'vodu had stolen a child of House Mereel and given it to the Jedi, it had been a scandal. Jaster had stripped her of her name and banished her, declared her dar'manda, and even Kyr'tsad had honored that. 

At the time, Jaster had been trying to find some way to demand Ob'ika back, it wasn't _legal_ to do such things without the aliit'alor's approval and he had certainly not approved. Then he'd died, betrayed, leaving Jango with all of his work, all of his unfinished business. Their broken aliit.

His ba'vodu had no hope that the Jedi would return her child. She hadn't pulled the trigger, but she'd let herself die in battle from her grief.

And then Jango was alone, truly alone, and between the New Mandalorians and Kyr'tsad, and all their other enemies, he...just didn't have the ability to fight for his cousin.

He pushed him out of his mind, telling himself that as soon as the fighting was over, as soon as he'd consolidated power, he would bring Obi-Wan home.

At Galidraan, he'd thought of him for the first time in so many years. Watching the Jedi, emotionless monsters moving through the battlefield, striking down his people like they were vermin, his mind had gone to Obi-Wan. Whose only language had been Mando'a, who had been brought up as any proper Mando'ad should be. Who had been so sweet, so kind, that even at five Jango had been sure he'd grow into a wonderful person.

What horrors had the demagolka visited upon that little boy? Had they broken him beyond repair or had they broken him and built him back into one of these creatures?

And then it had been over and even if he'd wanted to, he was as powerless to save Ob'ika as he had been to save any of the others.

He'd thought of him again when Tyrannus--Dooku--had come to him with this contract. But he hadn't let himself consider what the consequences of it would be for Obi-Wan. Maybe, in the back of his mind, he hoped his cousin would see his familiar face reflected back so many times that it would break through whatever mind tricks the Jedi had used on him.

It was clear that Obi-Wan remembered him, despite how well he hid his expressions. His eyes had widened, his breath had sped up. The sound of Jango's name had seemed to freeze him in place.

He invited him in, dismissing Lama Su easily enough. And then they stood in silence, studying each other.

Ob'ika had been a little kid last time Jango had seen him, only the slightest hints of what he'd be like when grown showing through. His hair had darkened, his dimples hidden by a beard, but his skin was still light and freckled, his eyes still bright despite his obvious tiredness. 

It enraged a part of Jango to see him so at ease wearing the robes of a Jedi, using their mannerisms. And, yet, he could not be too upset. Other than Boba, this was his only aliit left in the galaxy, arrived at his doorstep just before he'd be in danger from the plots against the Jedi. The greatest luck Jango had ever been on the receiving end of, maybe.

"Bob'ika, k'olar. Urcir cuun ba'vod'ika." The three of them stared at each other, Boba and Obi-Wan seeming to match in shyness. 

"It's nice to meet you, Boba," was the reply they received, the Basic making Jango grit his teeth. "And...and it is good to see you, again...Jan'ika."

Jango smiled at that, telegraphing boldly as he reached out to pull Obi-Wan into a hug. He signed to Boba with the other, behind Obi-Wan's back.

"Ni ceta, Ob'ika," he breathed out, holding his cousin tightly. "Ni ceta."

"What--Jango, why are you sorry?"

"I couldn't save you from them. You were trapped with the Jedi and I couldn't save you."

"I wasn't, Jan'ika, I was where I needed to be. They trained me, they helped me. I don't know what would have become of me, without them."

He'd known of the dreams, anyone who'd spent any time near Obi-Wan had, but they'd been expecting him to grow out of them. And there were even disciplines within their own culture that dealt in powers beyond what the average person was born with, Jaster had been trying to get into contact with someone who could teach one.

Obi-Wan's dar'buir had not even given him the chance to explain.

"And now you've learned what you needed to and you can come back."

The way Obi-Wan stiffened, Jango knew he'd protest. He'd been with them for three decades, of course he would be indoctrinated into believing that was a good thing. It was no matter, though, because Jango knew exactly how to deal with Force users.

He focused on his very real desire to help as Boba came back into the room and handed him the hypospray under the guise of giving Obi-Wan his own, tentative hug. And their cousin was too busy smiling down at Boba in delight to notice the injection until it was over.

"Jango, what did you--"

"Don't worry, Ob'ika. This was jate'kara, finding you now. I won't let anyone steal you away from our aliit again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> buir - parent  
> dar'ba'vodu - in this case former/disgraced aunt  
> dar'manda - disgraced former Mandalorian  
> -'ika - added to a name, creates a sort of cute nickname (Ob'ika, Bob'ika, Jan'ika)  
> aliit'alor - like the head of the family  
> ba'vodu - in this case, aunt  
> demagolka - basically a heinous monster  
> aliit - family/clan  
> k'olar - come here  
> urcir cuun ba'vod'ika - meet our cousin  
> ni ceta - I'm sorry (very emphatic)  
> jate'kara - luck


	4. Obi-Wan POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan was used to missions going badly--but being kidnapped by his long lost cousins was still unusual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [in my drabble collection]()

Obi-Wan woke up on a ship. Kamino had been brimming with life, the sea and city full of it, and the sudden change was a shock to his system.

They were in hyperspace and there were two others on board, he discerned in a matter of moments. One was familiar--Jan'ika, Jango, his older cousin. They used to play games in the fields around his house, Jango teaching him all the things their buire didn't have time for, and he'd memorized the sense of him in the Force from when they played hiding games. The other he recognized after that as Boba.

They'd drugged him.

He sat up, looking around the small cabin, and let out a string of expletives in twelve different languages. His report to the Council was unfinished--he needed to inform them about this "clone army" and the clear danger it presented to the Order. 

With a sinking feeling, he wondered if that was why he'd been captured. 

Outside the room, Jango and Boba seemed to have noticed he was awake somehow (monitoring the noise in the cabin) and were coming towards him. He entertained the idea of overpowering them and getting to the cockpit, sending out a message on Jedi frequencies for help from the nearest Knights, but dismissed it. Jango didn't seem the type to leave him that sort of opening.

"Ob'ika," Jango greeted when he opened the door, Boba bounding in before him and slamming into Obi-Wan. 

Not knowing what to do with his hands but hold Boba back, Obi-Wan thought he must look like a ridiculous picture, hugging Boba and glaring over his head at Jango. "Why did you kidnap me?"

"I'm rescuing you," Jango replied, in pointed Mando'a. 

"The Kaminoans were planning something?" He kept to Mando'a himself, unsure if Jango would answer if he used Basic and not wanting to take any longer than he had to to get his answers.

"No." That confirmed his own feelings in the Force. "From the Jedi."

Obi-Wan stared, nonplussed. The conversation they'd had just before he'd been drugged came back to him and he gave an involuntary shudder. 

"Let me send a comm to them, I'll let them know I'm still following a lead, they won't come looking for me right away," he lied, already composing the message in his head to include the right keywords. 

Jango seemed to consider it, moving closer to them, gently stroking Obi-Wan's hair when he loomed over them. "Nice try, I almost believed it."

"What now?" 

"We're going to Concord Dawn!" Boba explained, buzzing with excitement.

His one buir had been from there. And Jaster. And Jango. Who must see this as something like going home.

"Have you been there before, Boba?" Obi-Wan turned his full attention to the boy, not wanting to go in circles with Jango anymore. 

"No! Have you?"

He shook his head. "No, I grew up in Keldabe."

Boba's eyes were wide. "In Manda'yaim?"

"Yes, my buire lived there to be nearer to your ba'buir." 

Jango's hair slid to cup the back of his neck and Obi-Wan didn't need the Force to inform him of the possessive intent. "Your buir and dar'buir."

His eyes widened, even if his buire had divorced, it wouldn't mean that one of them suddenly wasn't his buir. The only way that would come about would be....

"Your dar'buir stole you from House Mereel. She was declared dar'Manda for such a crime."

"I didn't know that," he breathed out. "I'd thought...." 

Maybe he hadn't let himself think too closely about it, he realized, because looking back on what little he remembered, it was suspicious. Just one of his buire speaking with the Jedi? Not being able to say goodbye to the rest of the Clan, even though it was so small?

"Boba, could you go start dinner?" 

The boy slipped out of his arms at Jango's question, murmuring goodbye before heading out of the room, leaving the two of them alone. Jango's hand dipped down, running circles along his back, clearly trying to be comforting.

How could he be comforted, realizing that he'd been kidnapped? All the awful rumors about Jedi stealing children and they'd unknowingly done it with him.

Jango sat down on the bed beside him, leaning in so their foreheads were touching. Breath catching at the intimate contact, Obi-Wan closed his eyes, soaking up what little calm he could. 

He had to find out _everything_ before he could escape, so for now, he could play along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a:  
> Jan'ika, Bob'ika, Ob'ika - Cutesy nicknames given to kids/loved ones/etc  
> buir/buire - parent/parents (like a gender neutral mom/dad)  
> ba'buir - grandparent  
> dar'buir - former parent  
> dar'Manda - a disgraced former Mandalorian


	5. Jaster POV (AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaster's suspicions about Ala-Wan are confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one basically done for awhile and just haven't gotten around to posting it. I had a LOT of people mention what would have happened if Jaster had been around, so this is that AU.

His vod's dar'riduur did not get two steps into her ship before Jaster had stepped onto the ramp, and other Haat'ade followed, until they were surrounded.

"Ob'ika," he said, gently, drawing his vodu'ad's attention, "come here."

Obi-Wan glanced at his dar'buir, who was holding his hand too tightly now, then back at Jaster. There was a clear conflict on his face, but he was a good child, and his duty to his alor came first. Ala-Wan dropped his hand when Obi-Wan tugged, perhaps realizing how fruitless keeping him close would be.

Jaster knelt, collecting Obi-Wan in his arms, staring daggers at Ala-Wan. With a few quick hand signals he ordered the others to arrest her and headed back to the house. 

"Ba'vodu?" Obi-Wan's voice was so timid, not like the spirited boy he was used to, and Jaster tightened his arms and tried to think happy thoughts at him. "What will happen to buir?"

"Dar'buir," he corrected, gently. "Your dar'buir was trying to steal you from our aliit."

"No! She said she was getting me help!"

"By sneaking off without my permission?"

Obi-Wan fell silent, burying his face in Jaster's shoulder, and his heart ached for him. So young, to be betrayed by a buir. 

They were all lucky that Ala-Wan was not very good at secrecy, that Jaster had noticed her unusual behavior and set up a watch on her, had his slicers check her Holonet searches.

If he had been distracted, if he hadn't sent Jango to deal with Sundari's latest ridiculousness and instead gone himself...the thought was terrifying.

Children were precious, handing one over to the Jedi was not just dar'manda, it was the act of a demagolka. They'd be as good as mourning his vodu'ad's death, once the Jedi got to him.

***

Obi-Wan was crying by the time Asmin reached them. She kept steady and cold-faced up until she was right in front of them, and then Jaster had to watch his vod's expression crumble. 

"Ob'ika!" She grabbed him up, almost forcing him from Jaster's arms, and held him close to her, still careful despite her desperation of the hardness of her beskar'gam.

"Bui!" he mumbled back, burying his face in the neck of her kute, his little trembles continuing. "Bui! Buir--Dar'buir," he corrected himself, miserable still at the new reality, "she was gonna give me to the Jedi!"

Asmin sucked in a breath, glancing towards Jaster, and just as they had as children, he didn't need much else than a nod to confirm every thought and fear she had. "That's never, ever going to happen, you're staying right where you belong, with your family. With me, and Jaster, and Jango."

He had never loved anyone enough to marry them, but no one had doubted how Asmin and Ala-Wan had felt about each other. Still, he was proud of the brave face his vod put on, how she was holding herself together for her ad--they'd spent his whole life hoping Obi-Wan would never know the sort of traumas Jango had to go through and Jaster hadn't done enough to prevent this one.

Later, once Obi-Wan had cried himself to sleep and Jaster had finished the process of banishing Ala-Wan, he'd get his vod so drunk she didn't have to remember for a while. And then he'd clear both their schedules, and Jango's too if he could, and they'd spend a few weeks reminding Obi-Wan no one would ever take him from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was going to do another Ja- name just for fun and make it Jazmin, but then I decided maybe that's too much Ja- and instead I'd do another A- name for Asmin Mereel.
> 
> Mando'a:  
> Vod - Sibling  
> Dar'riduur - former/disgraced spouse  
> Haat'ade - Members of the True Mandalorians (Haat Mando'ade)  
> -ike - a cutesy diminutive added to the end of names  
> Vodu'ad - Nephew/niece  
> Dar'buir - former/disgraced parent  
> Alor - ruler, leader, chief, in this case Jaster is both aliit'alor or head of their clan and also Mand'alor, or sole ruler of the Haat'ade  
> Ba'vodu - Uncle/aunt  
> Buir - Parent  
> Aliit - Family/Clan  
> Dar'manda - disgraced/former Mandalorian  
> Demagolka - monster, war criminal, someone who commits atrocities (especially against children)  
> Beskar'gam - Mandalorian style body armor  
> Bui - Idk kids make cutesy distinctions between titles for their parents so it feels like bui/buir could be a thing  
> Kute - the undersuit of the beskar'gam


End file.
